Luciferian Creators
"Let us put you to the test, and see just how holy you really are." You can't have light without darkness, and you can't have a morality of good without evil. The Luciferian Creators represent this duality and they live it in their person. They are the tempters, the deceivers, the sinister masterminds - not because they are evil for evil's sake but out of a higher calling. Luciferian Creators believe it is their duty to put others to the test. If you think you are holy and above reproach, it's only a matter of time before the Luciferian Creators get around to you. AKA: The Accusers. Facts: -Luciferian Creators are the bad boys of the Creators, foregoing ethics and morality in pursuit of their own ends. They are often ambivalent, at least they pretend to be towards others, especially those of genuine faith. -In battle, Luciferian Creators are ruthless and eerily cunning. -It's a myth that a Luciferian Creator cannot step foot inside a church or holy space. -If you use the Accusers, remember to do real justice to them. Try not to treat the Luciferian Creators as mere punchmeat villains to roll out whenever you need a fight scene. The real Luciferians are cunning masters of darkness, always there on the fringe of one's vision, always lurking in the shadows offering temptations and promises of power to those who are weak enough to give in to them. If something can go wrong or someone can be turned, it should be assumed that the Luciferian Creators will find it. Infernalism: Luciferians are often the masters of this dark practice and those outside the Luciferian Creators who draw close to the powers of Hell usually end up joining in time. Even those Accusers who lack any talent or interest in magic will know at least a little of the ways of Infernalism. *Remember that those who traffic in the ways of Hell will inevitably begin to show signs of Blight. Luciferian Creators are just as prone to this as are any other kind of Infernalist. *Summoning demons is easier if one has knowledge of that demon's 'True Name.' Knowing a demon's True Name allows a Luciferian to control it and direct its movements. Of course finding a demon's True Name should be difficult since they will fiercely guard such knowledge, but there are means of discovering it. Other demons who know that Infernal may be willing to stab their brother in the back in return for taking out a rival. Giving The Devil His Due: What motivates a Luciferian Creator? The stereotypical Accuser is just a bland 'Satanist' who commits acts of evil for evil's sake. And for your average storyline, that's all a secondary or tertiary villain really needs. However, to really get into the shoes of the Luciferian Creators, and to present them as complex characters of substance, you'll need to come up with a far more developed idea of what makes an Accuser tick. Most Luciferian Creators can be grouped into one of six principal categories in terms of what motivates them to be evil.... -Plain Evil = This Accuser is simply committed to Evil for Evil's sake. Usually they are the product of abusive homes, or just twisted individuals who get off on hurting others. Serial killers, rapists and abusers will fall into this category. -Failed Hero = These Luciferian Creators were once servants of the Light, but something happened to them and now they are fallen from grace. So hard was their fall, in fact, that they have completely renounced the Light and now serve the Darkness. These Creators tend to be miserable creatures who care about nothing except base emotions like revenge and self-justification. -Wannabe Occultist = These Luciferians are Posers who either took up Infernalism out of boredom or a misguided need to be 'cool.' They are often a dime a dozen and rarely become a serious threat, usually just serving to get under foot for other more dedicated Luciferian Creators. -Dark Path of Independence = These Luciferians live up to the idea of the 'dark hero' or 'Satanic liberator.' They see Lucifer as the Light-Bringer, come to teach them how to attain true independence apart from the false god of the established Church. -Seekers of Knowledge = These tend to be the most scholastic and intelligent of the Luciferians. They were men (and women) of truth and knowledge before their induction into the Luciferian creators who became convinced that only the Darkness could give them the answers they sought so hard for. These kind of Accusers tend to become Master Occultists. -God's Devils = These Luciferians actively embrace Evil, but they do so because they honestly feel it is their God-given vocation in life. They see themselves as part of the natural order, acting as either jailers for the damned or tempters to put the so-called righteous to the test. If the world is to be a moral place, there must be a God. But doesn't that mean there must also be a Devil? Path of Redemption?: It is entirely appropriate in some stories for Accusers to seek redemption. The most obvious reason a Luciferian Creator might seek some kind of forgiveness or release would be because they have realized the error of their ways. Or maybe they have fallen in love with someone who is horrified at their nature and wish to change... there are all sorts of reasons a person can find to role-play as a repentant Luciferian. Be wary of making this too easy. Becoming a Luciferian is a serious thing, and shirking any connection to the Darkness itself will be the fight of a person's life. There is a third option that should be noted. Some Accusers see themselves not as enemies of God but as part of His natural order. Such Creators would not seek redemption but they could help another Accuser to work through their own existential hangups. Criminal Underworld: A clear bloc of the Accusers comes from the criminal element of society, both the stereotypical mafia groups as well as younger, newer forms of criminal behavior such as the drug cartels and cyber criminals. Chances are, local Luciferians will either know some important people among criminals in the area, or they will be those important people. The Dark Hero: Luciferian Creators will often be the 'Dark Hero' in any story in which they are the protagonist. They are worldly and know how things are really run, they will find it difficult to work with other Creators who are optimistic or idealistic (ie, heavily indoctrinated). Luciferians are much like Marauders except they recognize that they have a problem - they just don't know what to do about it. Or maybe they do and they just don't care anymore? If a player does decide to create a Luciferian character then they should have a good story for them. For the sake of the story it should be something pretty personal and serious. In fact, a good Storyteller would encourage their players to create a Luciferian Creator based on their own spiritual struggles. Using role-play to work out their own spiritual hangups could make for good storytelling and be therapeutic at the same time. Tempted By The Devil: Members of the Luciferian Creators will frequently be the targets of major Infernals, particularly the Devil himself. These demonic figures will appear to Accusers at various times, giving them commands or granting them further demonic powers. The Accusers are often cited as the Children of the Devil, and Lucifer seems to agree. Whenever the Devil appears, he will look favorably upon any Luciferian Creators. Posers & True Believers: It's an old stereotype that there are two kinds of Satanists - those who genuinely believe in the image or idea of Satan, and those who just want to play Occultist. This divide is often played out in real life among the Luciferian Creators, with many of the more dedicated, scholarly Accusers (who take Infernalism seriously) at odds with those who were inducted from less then 'genuine' satanic stock. This later group is often composed of titular adolescent satanic groups, heavy metal wannabes, goths and other societal miscreants who simply dabbled in the dark arts for the fun of it and ended up finding something very real waiting there for them. Stories of 'satanic orgies' and strange meetings in the woods (or the residences of the rich) are usually based on this later group as well. Most so-called 'Satanists' are really posers or people who don't really believe in what they are doing. However, for those out there who walk the Dark Path of Independence and take it seriously, they are truly formidable individuals. References: -http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0142688/ -https://www.youtube.com/user/Styxhexenhammer666 -https://www.deliriumsrealm.com/demons/ -http://disinfo.com -https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=838NRB_JGdM[[Category:Creator]]